Got Lost
by StuckInATower
Summary: What happens when Chloe goes missing from the group one day? What happens when, two months after, they find her... and she has completely changed? *Done Before, but hey, wanted to take a shot at it.*
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

_[DPOV]_

She got lost. I let her get lost. I lost her.

Bottom line: She's gone.

We hadn't seen Chloe Saunders for two months. We spent every day looking for her. After one month, we kind of lost hope. Not that I give up. I go out every night. I search for her, calling her name, hoping she'll respond.

That's become a fantasy now.

I dream about it. A lot. She haunts me, like her ghosts haunted her. Everywhere I look, I see a petite strawberry-blond. I get ecstatic. I chase after her. The small girl turns around and my whole world collapses onto me. Again. It wasn't her. It was a scowling woman looking at me in distaste. Not her big blue innocent eyes, and her cheerful smile.

I miss her.

The day we lost Chloe, we were meeting a colleague of Dad's. One we could more or less trust. We turned around for a second, and when we looked back, she was gone. Just like that. There wasn't a huge flooding of kidnappers, evil scientists, whatever. She just sort of vanished into thin air.

That was the worst day of my whole life.

So now, at the moment, I was staring forlornly out the window while Simon and Tori quietly fought over the last piece of ham. Everyone had gotten quieter once Chloe disappeared. Or, maybe it was the absence of her atmosphere was quite devastating. Sometimes I tried to be upbeat and all, for the sake of my family, but it didn't work.

They knew, even Lauren knew, that her disappearance hit _me_ the hardest, and two months after, I was still beating myself up about that.

I was the one with the heightened senses, I was the one with the fast reflexes, I was the one who took care of her the most. Everyone trusted me to keep the smallest member of our group safe, and I failed them. I failed everyone. I failed myself.

But most importantly, I failed Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Call it fate, call it destiny, call it whatever you want. But someone up there wanted Chloe to be reunited with her group of friends. However long it took, in whatever way it came, she would meet them once more.

Derek and Simon had both gotten their driving licenses a while back. Now it was Tori's turn, impatient, eager Tori. It was important to have their licenses so that they wouldn't get pulled over in some crazy car chase one day, and get busted just because they didn't have their licenses.

Derek was driving the car. Since it was her birthday, they had let Tori ride shotgun. Kit and Lauren both had work that day, which was actually getting ready for Tori's surprise party. They had just told Tori it was work. She'd been bummed at first, that the two adults in her life would blow her off on her birthday, but she put on an understanding mask and waved them goodbye as they left out the front door. She was oblivious to the ginormous cake that was probably being carted into the house at this very moment.

Simon and Tori were bickering as usual, but it was all goodhearted. He was teasing her about her being all "up in the years" now, and she was jabbing back verbal blows. Derek just rolled his eyes and continued driving at the very edge of the speed limit. He didn't understand why _he _had to drive so slowly. He had killer reflexes. And he was observant, so there was no reason to obey the laws. But nonetheless, he did.

But the weirdest thing happened. As Derek waited impatiently for the red light to turn green, he saw a girl cross the road.

Sure, he always saw girls cross the road. They made up half of the human species. He shouldn't have been so surprised.

But when Simon yelled out, "Look!", he knew he wasn't the only one to see her. And her resemblance.

The girl was of average height. But she walked with a confident gait, one telling people that no one could mess with her. She had this deep red hair, it was very fine, and reached the middle of her back. She was wearing a blue long sleeved top, some jeans, and a black jacket that went to the back of her knees. On her feet were mid-shin length black boots. But what really gave her away was that small stumble that she took when attempting to get onto the curb.

"C-C-" It's been so long, Simon couldn't even utter her name.

Derek rolled down the window and before anyone could stop him, yelled out. "CHLOE!"

The light turned green but before he zoomed away, he saw the girl stiffen and look behind her. Their eyes connected and he knew, just knew, that _that _was Chloe.

"Tori. You're birthday present is gonna wait for like, ten minutes, okay?" Derek muttered, and without any consent from the other occupants of the car, cut a sharp left turn, leaving a horde of angry drivers cussing him out behind him.

He saw Chloe begin to run, and jaywalk through the streets. Derek parked at the side of the road and jumped out of the car, Tori and Simon following his lead.

The girl with red hair hesitated, then climbed onto the sidewalk and approached them slowly. They looked exactly how she left them, if not a little bit older.

When Chloe came near enough for them to hear her, she faced Tori and said, "Happy Birthday."

Tori made a chocking sound and ran for Chloe. Chloe opened up her arms and let the sobbing girl hug her tightly. Her friend. One she hadn't seen for the longest time.

"Chloe- I'm so sorry- Chloe! I can't believe... after all this time... you're alive." Tori pulled back and wiped her wet eyes with the backs of her hands. Chloe tried for a smile, but instead, stroked Tori's tear stained cheek and murmured, "I missed you too."

Derek didn't stop Simon when he ran to Chloe next, engulfing her in a massive hug, spinning her around. Chloe still hadn't smiled, but you could see the relief in her eyes.

Derek was paralyzed. Here she was, standing right there, alive, before him. He wanted so badly to run at her, give her hugs like everyone else and pepper kisses all over her face. He'd fantasized about this moment ever since he began to lose hope. He'd make her feel better, chase away the cruelties that may have hurt her while they were apart. Yet he couldn't bring himself to move from the dusty sidewalk. What if she didn't want him anymore? What if she was angry at him for leaving her all alone?

He looked up to see Chloe standing in front of him now. He realized that she had grown taller in the last two months. And the freckles he had never noticed before now were sprinkled across her nose. She reached up a hand and cupped his cheek. "It's okay." She whispered.

That's what broke Derek down. After so long, she could still read him like a book while others just saw a scowling bad boy. He collapsed onto his knees and hugged her like if he let go she'd disappear again. And that scared him more than anything.

"Will you come back home with us, Chloe?" Simon asked. Derek pulled away slowly and looked at Chloe, waiting for her answer. She looked away and bit her lip. Then nodded.

"Well, then, you're going to have to watch me pass my drivers test and get my license." Tori said, smiling brightly. Chloe turned to her and nodded again. She untangled herself from me and walked slowly to the car, as if unsure what to do. Derek unlocked the doors and waited for them to go in. Tori and Simon slid in the back, and he opened the passenger front seat door for Chloe, who nodded in thanks and slid in. He slammed it shut and ran to the other side of the car, sitting down and strapping on his seat belt. He jammed the keys in the ignition and off they were to see Tori get her license.

She got it. You could tell by the way she bounded through the doors and clutched the little card, jumping up and down. She could practically feel the power, and not her witch power either. A power that was known and excepted in society. Driving, wut wut!

"I GOT IT! IT IS SO FRICKIN' SHINY!" She screamed, and hugged Simon. Then she hugged Derek. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! WHOOO!"

Tori paused in her merrymaking to realize she had both _hugged_ and _thanked_ her brothers. Ew. They seemed creeped out by it too, but still smiled.

Chloe sat in the chair, looking at Tori. Tori noticed that her eyes danced with joy and humour, but it wasn't really reflected in her facial expression. "Great job, Tori. He didn't even see you knock over that very last pylon. But it served him right. He shouldn't have been pissing you off like that."

That was the most she had said, and just that surprised all three of them. Chloe scrunched up her eyebrows confusedly and sat back a little. "What?"

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That he was deliberatly trying to piss me off."

"I could read it in his body language." She shrugged. The old Chloe would be jumping around, probably be making more noise than Tori herself, but here she was, sitting there calmly and being freakishly observant.


End file.
